History Of Trunks Rewritten
by Antman502
Summary: What if Trunks became a Super Saiyan before Gohans death would they defeat the androids. Well find out today on Dragonball Z History Of Trunks Rewritten.


Have you ever wondered what would happen if things had went differently what if we got a different ending well we have in the workd of Dragonball Z there are infinite timelines and universes so why don't we see what one of those are today.

Gohan: That's it Trunks you're doing it just let go.

With help from his master Gohan Trunks was attemping to transform into a Super Saiyan the most powerful form in Saiyan history

Gohan: Your mother everything you hold sacred is nothing but trash to them!

Soon the boys aura had turned from white to gold and his hair began to spike.

Gohan: It's ok to feel hurt and rage killing innocents is wrong there's nothing wrong with letting your rage out just let it go!

Trunks: (Just let it go.)

Immediately Gohans words pounded into his head and soon images of his mother being mercilessly killed by the androids popped up in his head but yet it just wasn't enough.

Trunks: (Everything.)

Finally an image of Gohans corpse popped into his head as the androids laughed and sneered brutalizing and disgracing his fallen master and finally the dam broke.

Trunks: (EVERYTHING!)

His hair had suddenly turned golden and his power began to skyrocket and with one mighty roar he had finally transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Gohan: You did it Trunks you finally did it.

Looking at his body he was completely stunned by his nearly overwhelming power.

Trunks: I did it?

Putting his arm on Trunks shoulder Trunks looked up to see Gohans face which had a smile on the level of Gokus.

Gohan: As a master i could never be more proud.

Heading over to a very rocky area Gohan and Trunks decided to stop training early to celebrate Trunks achievement. Suddenly an explosion happened in a city nearby.

Trunks: Another one already?

Gohan: They don't even have a chance! RRRRAAAHHHH!

Transforming into a Super Saiyan Gohan looked over at Trunks.

Gohan: Trunks no matter what stay here.

Trunks: No way you can't beat them by yourself especially with your injury i'm much stronger than i was last time and i'm now a Super Saiyan i can help.

Gohan:...

Trunks: Gohan!

Gohan: You're right Trunks you're ready today we will finally end the androids reign of terror.

Trunks: Right. HHHHHHHAAAAA!

Transforming into a Super Saiyan Trunks and Gohan rushed off towards the city. Soon they arrived the city and spotted the androids landing behind some rubble Gohan spoke to Trunks.

Gohan: Wait until i give the signal them jump in we'll hit them with the element of surprise.

Trunks: Right.

Flying off to stop the androids Gohan kicked 17 and sent him crashing into a building.

18: Hahaha you're shirt is torn.

17: You trashed my favorite shirt but this is great you can be our tie breaker.

Gohan: You think this is a game well today this game ends! Not one death will be unaccounted for not one!

Charging at Gohan 17 and 18 prepared for battle.

Gohan: Now!

Suddenly Trunks surprise attacked 18 kicking her right through a few buildings and immediately chased after her. Distracted by what just happened 17 was completely caught off guard by Gohan who hit him with a right hook. Catching himself 17 grew a smirk on his face.

17: Heh not bad i see your little sidekick has turned blond as well.

Gohan: Today your reign of terror ends mark my words.

17: Once my sister finishes dispatching your little errand boy we'll enjoy killing you slowly.

Gohan: Don't count on it.

With no more words left to say Gohan and 17 enagaged in battle. Even without his left arm Gohan was still able to gain the advantage in the fight striking 17 with a massive kick in the face. Hitting the ground with a thud Gohan quickly followed the malicious andoird but 17 was quick to recover and rolled out of the way of a punch by Gohan and blasted Gohan in the chest stunning him for a few moments. Trying to take advantage 17 went for a powerful gut punch but it was caught by Gohan who showing shades of his father hit a Dragonthrow sending 17 crashing into a building. Surronded by smoke Gohan was unable to see 17 suddenly a yellow energy blast launched out of that smoke right at Gohan who with a chop deflected that attack. Unfortunately while his arm was to busy deflecting the attack 17 snuck up from behind Gohan and shoulder tackled Gohan right into the ground sending him sliding. Recovering Gohan does a front flip and kicks at 17 who rushed at him but the android was to fast and easily avoided it and hit Gohan right in his right cheek but not before Gohan was able to land an elbow to his nose sending the two skidding back. Stopping in their tracks Gohan and 17 starred down once again.

17: Not bad righty even without one of your arms you can still keep up.

Gohan: I'll be doing more than that soon.

17: What's wrong you seem to be in a rush don't trust your friend to handle my sis.

Gohan: (I hate to admit it but he's right even with his new power Trunks is still nowhere near strong enough to take her on.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Crashing into a building 18 soon got out of the rubble now angry.

18: Alright whoever did that is dead!

Trunks: What's wrong you seem to have lost your composure.

Looking up 18 spotted Trunks in his new Super Saiyan form smirking down at her.

18: You little brat you'll pay for humiliating me.

Trunks: No today you will pay for all the innocent lives you have taken as a Super Saiyan today i will finish you. (Remember i've got to distract her for as long as i can.)

18: Heh tough talk but let's see you back it up.

Making the first move Trunks shot out an energy volley at 18 which was easily avoided as 18 moved so fast that Trunks was unable to track her. Almost immediately Trunks was sent to the ground by a kick to his back from 18. Getting up Trunks was barely able to avoid an energy blast and retaliated with one of his own which was deflected by 18. As 18 disappeared again in a burst of speed Trunks on pure instinct ducked avoiding another kick from 18 aimed at his head. Taking advantage Trunks headbutted 18 in the gut stunning her and jumping back slightly blasted 18 sending her flying back. Recovering just in time 18 bounced off of the building and charged right at Trunks who was unable to defend himself. Hitting multiple punches and kicks on Trunks the Super Saiyan was pounded into and finally with a double axe handle was sent into the ground so hard it created a massive crater. Trunks hair soon went from gold back to purple and his Super Saiyan transformation had run out.

18: I guess you weren't so Super after all Saiyan. Now let's see how my brother is doing.

 **Meanwhile.**

As Gohan and 17 continued to battle 17 went for a kick to the side of Gohans head but it was caught by Gohans right arm and coming down to the ground Gohan slammed 17 down to the ground creating a giant crater. Flying over 17 Gohan brought his arm back and prepared to end 17.

Gohan: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...H-

Before he could finish a palm hit him right in the face sending his body backwards and sending the Kamehameha right into the atmosphere. Regaining his senses Gohan looked to see 18 and 17 now side by side smirking.

18: To bad for you your little sidekick was unable to put up a decent fight.

17: I think it's about time we finish you off for good this time. What do you say 18?

18: Couldn't agree more 17 besides we'll still have that little brat to play with.

Gohan: (Damn i was so close i just needed a few more seconds i hope Trunks is alright sorry little brother but i don't think i'm making it out of this one.)

Charging at Gohan they unleashed a flurry of hits on Gohan who was doing everything to defend himself but it was useless with a mighty double kick to his gut Gohan was sent right into a building. Immediately after 17 and 18 shot out blasts at Gohan but he was able to leap over it and sent out a blast of his own that was deflected by 17. Coming from behind 18 went for a punch but it was caught by Gohan. Kicking 18 away Gohan brought his knee up to block a kick by 17 but that left him defenseless to a kick by 18 to his face sending him to the ground. Flying over Gohan 17 and 18 prepared to finish him off.

Gohan: (Good luck little brother maybe you can do what i could not.)

As the blasts prepared to fire Gohan resigned himself to his fate.

Trunks: Gohan!

Suddenly 17 and 18 were struck in the back with a double kick by Trunks saving Gohan. Flying down to his master Trunks helped Gohan up.

Trunks: You alright?

Gohan: Yea thanks Trunks but i thought you were down and out.

Trunks: I almost was she sure did a number on me but i knew you needed my help you promised that we would finish the androids today and that's what we're going to do.

Gohan: Right.

Looking up they spotted 17 and 18 coming out of the rubble very angry.

18: That's the second time you've done this now you both will die.

17: For once we're done playing.

Gohan: There is no end for us no end!

Charging at eachother all four started brawling hittng Trunks with an elbow 18 went for a kick on Gohan who was busy defending against 17 but it was blocked by Trunks leg. Taking advanatge Gohan headbutted 17 and kicked 18 seperating with their own blasts aimed at the two Gohan grabbed Trunks.

Gohan: Energy Shield!

Using the shield to protect them and destroy the blasts it immediately lowered with Trunks shooting out his own blasts at the two but they easily deflected them and charged back at the two. Blasting at Trunks Gohan blocked it for Trunks but was vulnerable to a a double kick by the two. Trunks trying to help was blasted by 18 sending him flying back. Ganging up on Gohan they hit him with a flurry of hits and sent him flying into a building. Turning their attention to Trunks the Super Saiyan was unable to defend himself as they ganged up on him beating him down greatly until he was lifeless on the ground back in his Base form. Flying up they began to charge up their attacks. Getting out of the rubble Gohan saw Trunks on the ground motionless and flew to him glad to see him alive. Looking up he saw 17 and 18 almost ready to fire.

17: Your choice hero you could run now and save yourself stand there and die.

Getting in front of Trunks Gohan powered up all that he could his aura crackling with energy even in his tired state he was ready to defend his brother.

Gohan: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

17 and 18: Now die HHHHAAAA!

Gohan: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

As the two attacks collided they each fought for dominance but soon Gohans attack began to falter unable to keep going as he was already tired and soon he was holding the attack nearly being overwhelmed.

Gohan: (Forgive me Trunks i failed.)

 _?: Don't give up Gohan._

Gohan: D-dad is that you?!

 _Goku: Remember all the people you are fighting for and let that be your weapon you can do it son i believe in you._

Soon images of Chichi, Bulma, and Trunks flashed through his mind.

Gohan: (No i can't give up everyone is counting on me Trunks, Bulma, and mother i refuse to let them down!) HHHHHHHHAAAAAA!

Using every bit of his energy Gohan unleashed a massive Kamehameha launching at the two who were unable to counter it.

18: H-how is this possible?! AAAAAHHHHH!

17: No we are the ultimate androids we can't be beaten! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Being disentegrated within the Kamehameha Gohan had finished 17 and 18 once and for all. With just enough energy left Gohan looked to the sky.

Gohan: Thank you dad for everything.

 _Goku: Your welcome Gohan. Tell your mother i miss her._

Gohan: I will dad i will.

Falling to the ground Gohan and Trunks were both passed out. Hours later they would awake to Bulma and some of the civillians they saved within the city. Afterwards they were hailed as heroes and soon the earth began to get back on its feet. Many more threats came but they were defeated by the two heroes and their descendants. Hundreds of years later they are still remembered as the heroes who saved earth from the violent androids and will forever be honored for their heroism and bravery that is one of the ways things could have went until next time everyone.


End file.
